Hospital Wing
by patronuscharm2
Summary: OneShot. What happens when Harry and Ron finally get there revenge on Malfoy, manage to vanish his...package, and only one soon to be mediwitch can save him? Read and review!Please!


Draco awoke that morning to shifting and movements coming from four of his piers that he shared a dorm with. He rose out of his four poster bed and mumbled to himself as he made his way towards the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he began to brush his teeth. It was his last year there at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he was ecstatic. He had made Head Boy that year and was quite proud of it. Unfortunately he did have to share that honor with Granger but it wasn't as bad as he would have thought, if only he could avoid talking to her. He proceeded to take a shower and allowed his thoughts to wander to the brunette that made his life a living hell. She had been spending all her spare time up with Madam Pomfrey learning all she could while she could, she was studying to be a mediwich and it seemed to be the perfect time. She had changed a bit that year. Her body wasn't as fantastic as other girls Draco had been with but she sure was something feisty. One word from you and she spat ten back. Draco stepped out of the bathroom and began to dress still thinking about the brunette in question. Why was it that the more he argued with her the more he wanted her. She angered him and at the same time aroused him. He made his way down towards the great hall when he noticed red hair coming his way.

"Great, just the morning pick me up I need," Draco thought putting on his signature smirk and walking straight at the red haired boy.

"Good morning Weasel-bee, scar-head," he said rounding them.

"Sod off Malfoy, were in no mood to deal with you," Ron said starting to walk away with Harry.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I'm guessing you got none from Potter last night weasel-bee," Draco said smirking, at that moment Ron turned around with his wand at the ready.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Malfoy," Ron said.

"Reducto!" Ron said pointing at Draco's groin.

Draco squealed and moved to cover his crotch but it was too late. He ran up the stairs and towards the hospital wing while Ron and Harry stayed there on the floor laughing.

"I'll get you back mark my words," Draco screamed loud enough for them hear as he ran towards the hospital wing.

"Mudblood loving filth," he thought walking into Hospital wing only to find Hermione changing the sheets of all the beds.

"Where is Madam Pomfrey?" he practically yelled.

"She is not here Malfoy, she had to leave yesterday on emergency and left me in charge what do you need?" she said with a bit of attitude.

"Fuck!" Draco screamed running both hands through his hair.

"Will you shut up! There is a reason why she left me in charge now tell me what you need," she said walking up to him.

"Thanks to your bloody little friends I no longer…" his voice died out and Hermione could no longer hear what he was saying.

"Malfoy I cant understand what you're saying speak up will you!" she said getting annoyed.

"YOUR BLOODY FRIENDS VANISHED MY WANKER!" he screamed. Hermione stood there rooted to the spot she couldn't believe what had just happened. A part of her wanted to point and laugh while the other…well the other didn't know what to do.

"Granger can you fix it or not!" he yelled trying to get her out of her stupor.

"O-f course I can," Hermione said going back to where she was fixing the bed and picking up her wand. She put shades around the bed that she had fixed and walked back over to Malfoy.

"Just go lie down on that bed and I'll be back," Hermione said not starring into Draco's face. Draco rolled his eyes at her naiveté and went behind the screen.

Hermione walked over to the cabinet and took out the necessary potion. She took a couple of deep breathes and walked back to where Malfoy was. As she was approaching a thought came into her head and she gasped.

"Umm…Malfoy what spell did Ron use?" She asked.

"Reducto," Malfoy said annoyed he went to get up and tell her to hurry up but when he tried to move he couldn't.

"Granger what the hell is going on!" He screamed. She walked behind the screen and found that her nightmare had come true, the spell had completed its effects and now Draco couldn't move. He tried to wiggle around a bit but nothing happened.

"Granger what is happening?" he asked her with a worried look on his face.

"Well Malfoy the curse Ron threw your way has an effect where you cant move till umm…your package is back in place," Hermione said slightly blushing.

"Well then get to it woman!" he yelled slightly.

"Hold your horses Malfoy," she said irritated, _great now I have to undress him, ugh, its okay this is good practice for you Hermione you could do this just breathe. _

"Get on with it Granger I don't have all day!" Draco said getting extremely impatient.

Hermione moved over to the right side of the bed and slowly lifted her hands towards Malfoy's belt. After undoing it she tugged it out from under Malfoy and placed it on the night stand. She was about to undo his pants when she remembered that Madam Pomfry always said that when a situation like this rises where you have to replace or but something back to its regular size you need to give them the truth potion so they wont lie and take advantage of a situation like this. Especially after she found out that Hermione lied about the size and shape of her teeth.

"Malfoy ill be right back I have to go get Veratirserum," she turned around and walked to the cabinet and back with a little bottle in her hand.

"Open your mouth, you have to take this," she said bluntly pouring the vile into Draco's mouth. While doing so she slightly touched Draco's bottom lip and noticed how warm and soft it was. She suddenly realized that she needed to concentrate on the given task and went back to Draco's "problem". She undid the button of his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles. She traveled down his legs and realized exactly what quidditch really does to you.

Draco on the other hand was immensely enjoying this, he was watching her every move the way her hand lingered longer that it should have on his lips, or the fact that she was currently staring at his perfectly sculptured legs. Too bad this wasn't exactly the situation he wanted to be in while a very attractive witch was undressing him.

Hermione grabbed the top elastic of Draco's boxers and slowly pulled them down. She looked at where his penis originally would have been and found nothing but a little nub, hardly anything there but a bump. She would have loved to laugh but at the present time she wasn't really in the mood she really just wished madam pomfrey showed up. She grabbed the potion and poured it into her palm, it was a very white material it reminded Hermione of lotion. She rubbed the lotion into her hands and moved to begin to put it on his private part.

"You know Granger any other girl would love to take your place," he said smirking.

"Now is not the time to be cocky Malfoy, no pun intended," she said smirking to herself.

"Just shut up and continue to grow my penis back Granger," he said annoyed that he couldn't move and had no package.

Hermione continued to rub the bump when it suddenly started to protrude, about 15 minutes later Hermione was still putting lotion on and his "pecker" was growing at a very slow rate. During the process Draco was able to begin to move some parts of his body.

Hermione continued to put lotion on her hands and run her hand along the shaft that was now appearing. Five minutes later his penis was completely back. Proud of herself, Hermione removed her hands and was going to wash them off when Malfoy called her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked bemused.

"To scrub my hands, I'm finished," she said as it was the obvious thing to do.

"No your not this is five inches, im not five inches, I know that's what your use to being Potters and Weasley's friend but that's not me," he said smirking at the blush that was in her cheeks.

"Right," she said walking back to him. Luckily Malfoy was able to move now and sat up to be in a better position. Hermione grabbed the lotion and rubbed it up and down his shaft, _maybe if I squeeze this process will go faster I cant take anymore of this its too uncomfortable_ she mused in her head. She squeezed lightly and began her movements up and down his shaft rubbing in the potion, when she heard a throaty groan from Malfoy it sent shivers up and down her spine as well as giving her that weird feeling in her stomach again.

"Granger if you keep doing that the white potion wont be the only white stuff in your hands," he said smirking at her.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"How's this?" she asked releasing him.

"That's seven inches, add another inch and my old pall will be back in business," he said cheerily.

"Right," she said blushing madly at the feeling at the pit of her stomach, she then started to feel hot between her legs but decided to ignore it for now. She continued to run up and down his shaft and without noticing began to press harder. Draco growled but began to push his hips upward. Hermione lightly gasped and realized what was happening, _oh my god! This is so wrong but it feels so good I have such power over him_ she thought pressing a little tighter. Her logical side took over and she immediately stopped, _that looks about eight inches anyway. _

"God's please don't stop," she heard Malfoy mumble. Hermione looked up and found dark gray lust filled eyes looking back at her. Malfoy grabbed her hand and put it back on his shaft.

"Malfoy this isn't right anyone can com-" she was cut off by Draco smashing his lips against hers. He took her wand from her pocket and pointed it to the entrance door and performed a locking spell. He then put her wand on the night stand and pulled her up on the bed. She complied and crawled on top of him still keeping there lips attached. He ran his hands down her sides and began to put his hands under her shirt. Hermione moaned at the contact of his warm hands on her back and moaned into his mouth and felt her past work pressed against her thigh. He began to pull her shirt off and over her head and groaned when he saw her small perky breast in front of him. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and nibbled on it earning a loud moan from Hermione who had her head swung back in pleasure. She ran her hands down his sides and began to unbutton his shirt running her hands over his strong chest. _God's I love quidditch_ she thought lustily. Draco switched their positions and began to unbutton her pants. After disposing of them on the floor he pushed away from her and kneeled on the bed to look at her. She had regular white cotton panties on that were driving Draco mad.

"You are so sexy," he mumbled bending down he began to pull them down slowly taking his time, when he felt a hand on his hand.

"Malfoy stop the foreplay and hurry up," she demanded, feeling this new wave of confidence. No other words were needed Draco pulled the underwear off of Hermione and kicked off his trousers and boxers that were still hanging around his ankles. Hermione spread her legs and allowed him to position himself at her entrance. She forcefully pulled his head down using his hair and smashed her lips against his in that moment he rammed into her, both of them moaning in pleasure. He took one of her breast in his mouth while still ramming into her forcefully. She moaned in response and began to claw at his back due to the sensations that he was sending throughout her body.

"Ride me Granger," Draco said in a groan and flipped them so she was on top. She moved slowly unsure of herself but slowly got the hang of it. She leaned back giving Draco a perfect view of her breast. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lifted himself slightly up off the bed then began pounding into her.

"Ahhhh! Harder!" Hermione screamed scratching at his well sculptured chest. Draco complied and sat up so that his face was right in front of her chest. She continued to ride him like her life depended on it.

"Come for me Granger," Draco whispered in her ear.

A minute later she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs riding him slowly, riding off her orgasm. Draco gave her about a minute to recover and immediately switched their positions so she was on her hands and knees and he was behind her. He rammed into her and groaned at the new sensations.

"You're so fucking wet," he said continuing to ram into her. She moaned and stood on her knees leaning on his sweaty chest; she leaned her head and began to kiss him passionately letting him know exactly how much she was enjoying this. Hermione felt the burn at the bottom of her stomach and knew another orgasm was coming. She got back on her hands and met him with every thrust. He groaned and grabbed hold of her hips.

"Draco!" she screamed and she came for the second time that day, she stood on her knees once more and began to lick his ear and kiss his neck.

"Come for me Malfoy," She told him in the same whispery voice he had told her.

"Not yet Granger, this is a once in a lifetime chance im not letting it finish this quickly," he said pulling out of her and getting off the bed. He stood at the edge and flipped her over so her legs were spread eagled in front of him, he put her legs on top of his shoulders and pulled her to him so her ass was hanging in mid air. He then grabbed hold of her thighs and rammed into her. Hermione met him thrust for thrust until finally he came hard screaming her name. He collapsed on top of her and maneuvered her so that they were spooning and he was still in her. He looked outside the window and saw that it was sun down and that there should be no visitors after this time, and decided to unlock the door. Hermione fell asleep and he covered them with the thin white sheet.

Hermione was the first to wake, she tried to move but found that she was being held down by a heavy arm. She turned and found that Malfoy was still sleeping and _wait a tic, is he still in me!_ Hermione lifted the sheets and saw that he was indeed in her. She looked back up at him and saw that he was now fully awake and erect for that matter. He began to move slowly and Hermione moaned at the sensation.

Harry and Ron found themselves in the Gryffindor common room staring into the fire.

"Harry its already midnight doesn't Madam Pomfrey normally close the Hospital wing at sundown?" he asked Harry was sitting next to him scratching his head.

"Maybe we should go look for her," Ron said with a hint of fright in his voice.

"Yeah sure let's go," Harry thought getting up along with Ron and walking out the portrait hole. They made there way to the hospital and found the two Giant wooden doors closed. They walked over to Madam Pomfrey office and found that Hermione was no where to be found.

"You think she is in there," Ron whispered.

"We can give it a shot," Harry said carefully pushing the door open of the infirmary.

They both walked in and noticed weird noises coming from behind the blue shades. As they got closer they were able to see shadows through the blue screens due to the light that was on, on the nightstand.

Ron stared wide eyed and looked over at Harry who was just as shocked. They were about to turn around and leave when.

"That feels so good Granger," they heard that oh so familiar voice say. They immediately rounded the corner of the screen and saw Hermione's back. She was moving up and down with her hair cascading down her back while Malfoy was lying there with his hands on her hips encouraging her to keep moving. As Malfoy opened his eyes and saw Harry and Ron Starring at the scene with wide eyes. He put his thumb on Hermione's clitoris making her moan and shut her eyes closed leaning back and supporting her weight with her hands on his legs.

Then he turned back to look at Harry and Ron, Hermione still riding him not noticing the two boys behind her.

"Payback is a bitch," he mouthed to them and continued to smirk as he continued to de-virginize Ron and Harry's best friend.


End file.
